parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Barney Clubhouse
TheCartoonMan12's spoof of "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse" Cast * Barney (From Barney & Friends) as Mickey Mouse * Olivia Holt as Minnie Mouse * Eric Cartman (From South Park) as Donald Duck * Heidi Turner (From South Park) as Daisy Duck * Tigger (From Winnie the Pooh) as Goofy * Trekkie Monster (From Avenue Q) as Pluto * Chip & Jeff (From Barney & Friends) as Chip 'n' Dale * Bowser (From Mario) as Pete * Juan (From Barney & Friends) as Professor Von Drake * Mario (From Mario) as Toddles * Princess Peach (From Mario) as Quoodles * Nostalgia Chick (From Super Critics) as Clarabelle Cow * Jessie (From Toy Story) as Coco the Monkey * D.W (From Arthur) as Bella * Spyro (From Skylanders) as The Baby dragon * Kate (From Arthur) as Buzz-Buzz * The Hungry Capatiler (From Eric Carle) as The Grasshopper * Elmo (from Sesame Street) as Figaro Epiosde List * 1.Heidi Bo-Peep * 2.A Surprise for Olivia * 3.Tigger's Bird * 4.Cartman's Big Balloon Race * 5.Trekkie's Ball * 6.Cartman and the Beanstalk * 7.Barney Goes Fishing * 8.Tigger on Mars * 9.Cartman the Frog Prince * 10.Olivia's Birthday * 11.Heidi's Dance * 12.Barney's Treat * 13.Barney Go Seek * 14.Trekkie's Best * 15.Barney The Purple Dinosaur's Treasure Hunt * 16.Heidi in the Sky * 17.Olivia Red Riding Hood * 18.Trekkie Monster's Puppet-Sitting Adventure * 19.Tigger the Great * 20.Cartman's Lost Frankenstein * 21.Barney Saves Santa * 22.Dr Heidi, M.D. * 23.Barney The Purple Dinosaur's Color Adventure * 24.Sleeping Olivia * 25.Cartman's Hiccups * 26.Barney 's Great Clubhouse Hunt * 27.Tigger's Petting Zoo * 28.Fancy Bouncin' Tigger * 29.Tigger the Homemaker * 30.Barney The Purple Dinosaur's Handy Helpers * 31.Tigger Baby * 32.Olivia's Picnic * 33.Olivia's Mystery * 34.Tigger in Training * 35.Barney The Purple Dinosaur's Camp Out * 36.Cartman's Special Delivery * 37.Nostalgia Chick's Clubhouse Carnival * 38.Heidi's Pet Project * 39.Barney The Purple Dinosaur's Big Job * 40.Barney & Skyler's Jungle Safari * 41.Tigger's Tail * 42.Barney's Message from Mars * 43.Barney's Art Show * 44.Space Captain Eric Cartman * 45.Olivia's Rainbow * 46.Barney The Purple Dinosaur's Silly Problem * 47.Secret Spy Heidi * 48.Trekkie Monster to the Rescue! * 49.Trekkie Monster's Bubble Bath * 50.Barney The Purple Dinosaur's Comet * 51.Nostalgia Chick's Clubhouse musical! * 52.Barney The Purple Dinosaur Thanks a Bunch day * 53.The Masked Offender * 54.Olivia's Bee Story * 55.Barney The Purple Dinosaur's Big Surprise! * 56.Bowser's Beach Blanket Luau * 57.Olivia's Insect Story * 58.Cartman's Bees * 59.Tigger's Coconutty Puppet * 60.Barney The Purple Dinosaur and the Enchanted Baby * 61.Tigger Goes Tigger * 62.Tigger's Super Wish * 63.The Friendship Team * 64.Choo-Choo Express! * 65.Tigger's Tiggerbot * 66.Barney The Purple Dinosaur's Springtime Surprise * 67.Cartman of the Desert * 68.Super Tigger's Super Puzzle * 69.Happy Birthday, Mario! * 70.Tigger's Tiggerific Mix-Up * 71.Trekkie Monster's Dinosaur Romp * 72.Olivia's Pajama Party * 73.Road Rally * 74.Heidi's Capatiler * 75.Cartman the Genie * 76.Barney The Purple Dinosaur's Exercise! * 77.Barney The Purple Dinosaur's Little Parade * 78. Barney The Purple Dinosaur's Adventures in Wonderland * 79. Olivia's Special Calendar * 80.Trekkie Lends a Wheel * 81.Varese Vintage * 82.Olivia's Masquerade * 83.Tigger's Giant Adventure * 84.Barney The Purple Dinosaur's Show and Tell * 85.Cartman's Clubhouse * 86.Barney The Purple Dinosaur's Fishy Story * 87.Space Adventure * 88.The Powerpuff Dragons * 89.Tigger's Gone * 90.Trekkie's Tale * 91.Tigger Babysits * 92.Tigger's Thinking Cap * 93.Skyler & Heidi's Flower Shower * 94.Aye-Aye Captain Barney The Purple Dinosaur! * 95.Prince Bowser's Turtlenap * 96.Cartman hatches an Egg * 97.The Golden Cheese * 98.Barney & Cartman Have a Farm * 99.Quest for the Crystal Barney The Purple Dinosaur * 100.Heidi's Pony Tale * 101.The Wizard of Clubhouse * 102.Barney The Purple Dinosaur's Farm Fun-Fair * 103.Super Adventure! * 104.Barney The Purple Dinosaur's Mystery! * 105.Olivia's Pet Salon * 106.Oliviarella * 107.Barney The Purple Dinosaur's Clubhouse Rocks! * 108.Catman Jr. * 109.Sea Captain Barney The Purple Dinosaur * 110.Barney's Pirate Adventure * 111.Barney's Happy Dinokeday! * 112.Olivia's Winter Blanket Show Parodies The Wizard of Dizz is a parody of the Wizard of Oz All of the Songs in Mickey's Happy Mousekeday is a parody in the My Little Pony episode, Pinkie Pride Minnie-Rella is a parody of Cinderella Mickey's Happy Mouskeday is the Final Episode of Mickey Mouse ClubHouse Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse TV Spoofs Category:Eli Wages Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:TV Series Shows-Spoofs Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Episodes